


Sharing The Scars

by niall_ate_mynamee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Self-Harm - Mentioned, but its a ziall, just some fluff with a teeny tiny amount of angst, literally just a pinch of angst, ziall, zianourry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niall_ate_mynamee/pseuds/niall_ate_mynamee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, that’s just one thing that made Zayn and Niall become closer. They both shared the scars and self-inflicted pain. They were one. Together always, those five were.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>The one where Zayn self-harms and Niall self-harmed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing The Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot I wrote quickly :) if you are triggered by self-harm or bullying or abuse, please do not read. Nothing is graphic, just mentioned. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this piece of work :)

It all started when Niall noticed scars on Zayn's wrist, one day. He asked about it, the only answering being, _"C_ _aught it on a loose screw,"_ but Niall knew better. Heck, he used to do the same thing back in high school. He knew the look of self-inflicted scars.

 

He never told the boys about his past. Never thought it was important. Never mentioned the self-harm or the anorexia. He didn't want to relive his past. Music was his life now, music was his main focus. His own scars had faded now, well, at least faded enough that nobody can see them without getting inches away from his arm. He was glad, honestly.

 

But Zayn? How could Zayn do that to himself? Niall was confused because, well, Zayn is Zayn. He's strong...right? _Wrong!_ Niall's mind screamed. _So very wrongwrongwrong._ He wanted to talk to him about it, wanted to open up about his own past but he couldn't. Couldn't bring up his own pain. So, instead, he told his band mates.

 

_"I think Zayn's hurting himself,"_ He had told them one night. They looked at him for a few seconds before squinted their eyes, asking how? How would Niall know? Instead of telling them, Niall _showed_ them. When Zayn was out like a light, Niall took the others to his bunk and lifted up his sleeve, bringing all the angry-red cuts out in display. They couldn't hold back their gasps.

 

Zayn woke up, then. Chosen that moment to wake up. He knew he had been caught when he looked up and saw the boys' unshed tears and rosy cheeks. He _knew_ he was out. _"Oh, Zayn, why?"_ Liam had cried, gathering his tanned friend into a much-needed embrace. Zayn broke. He sobbed into Liam's chest, letting all his feelings out, right then and there. He had been caught.

 

Niall stood back and watched the four boys embrace each other, all whispering encouraging things into Zayn's ears. They all knew Niall wasn't there and honestly, they were understanding. They knew he knew, he had told them. So, maybe Niall just needed to see them hug. Needed to know Zayn was safe. But, before he knew it, he was soon on the floor with a wailing Zayn on top of him, holding him tightly. Niall said and did nothing but hold his friend.

 

It wasn't until a year later that Niall told them. It had taken months to get Zayn back on track and Niall didn't want to take the attention off Zayn. He knew his friend needed it. So, once he was recovered, he decided to tell his story. It was hard at first; took him a little while to console himself enough to talk. The boys were patient. Waited for him to be ready. Finally, his mouth opened.

 

_"I'm not even going to sugar-coat anything, alright? I don't even think I can...it started back when I was 12, just started high school, you know? I had no friends, but that quickly changed. The new school was scary, if I'm honest. The seniors were laughing at all us youngsters, some even called us names. We were all the same, us fresh meats. All starting a new school, a new environment. I remember the first few weeks of school. I was shoved in lockers and held in there until a teacher or another student walked passed and let me out. That's how my claustrophobia started, actually. That happened for a while, but then came the beginning of the worst. Just after my 13th, that's when the physical abuse started. It wasn't just my class mates, my father started too. When my mam left him with Greg by her side, it was just da and I. He didn't like that very much. He had always preferred Greg than me, but it still hurt, you know? Not only was I recieving bruises and cuts from my class mates, it was also from my da. Mam never contacted me much, said I was too much like my father...anyways, it did get worse...oh yeah, it did. The beatings, both school and home, got a lot worse. I was once punched in the head by a class mate, knocked me out cold. Woke up in hospital with a concussion. Da was there...only to beat me once we got home. Said it was my fault I'm such an easy target. Never intended to make him mad. After one beating from my father had me bleeding from his control, I wanted to make myself bleed from my own control...that's when the self-harm began. Everyday, I would bring that blade to my wrist and slash until I felt dizzy. I didn't want to die, but I wanted control. I thought, 'everyone else abuses me...why can't I abuse myself?' so, I began cutting myself from age 13 to 16, then The X Factor came...that was my one and only chance to escape everything and...I did. I made it! Then, when I met you boys...everything was better. My mam doesn't talk to me, still. I don't even know where my da is, and Greg...Greg does text me, just not very much. I'm sorry I never told you boys, before. It was too hard."_

 

The boys were all crying by the end and, since that day, all vowed to protect their precious blond friend, promising to keep him safe from anyone and everyone. Niall couldn't be more grateful and Zayn? Well, that's just one thing that made Zayn and Niall become closer. They both shared the scars and self-inflincted pain. They were one. Together always, those five were.

 


End file.
